


Take Me Away

by CherieRoseLoveless



Series: Doctor Who Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/pseuds/CherieRoseLoveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You live an ordinary life. You wish for something extraordinary to happen. Then you dream of a strange man in a blue police box...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC do

You don’t live. You just exist. Day in and day out, you exist.

You get up every morning, shower, get dressed, eat and go to college. You sit through boring lesson after boring lesson with your ordinary friends. You go home and you eat, procrastinate on the computer and go to bed.

This is your routine every day. Every ordinary day.

One night while you were asleep, you have a dream. You dream of a strange man in a bowtie and fez. You dream of a blue police box. You dream of strange new worlds.

Another ordinary day passes and you head on your way home. You see something blue glowing. You follow the light. 

You spot a blue police box, just like in your dream. The door opens and a strange man in a bowtie and fez steps out. You gasp.

“Who are you?”

“I’m the doctor.”

“Doctor who?”

“Just the doctor.”

“Take me away with you, doctor,” you whisper.

“Hop in.”


End file.
